Le sang est le prix du sang
by Lady Louve
Summary: Qu'adviendrait-il du monde magique si celui-ci apprenait que le sorcier chéri, connu sous le surnom du garçon-qui-a-survécu, était en réalité maltraité? Harry n'en peu plus de la souffrance, il veut que tout cela s'arrête, vient alors à lui un être qui peut accomplir tous ses désirs, mais tout cela à un prix et il est prêt à le payer si cela signifie sa liberté. DARK
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir lecteurs adorés!**

 **Voici une fiction dont j'avais lu le début et que j'avais adoré mais qui, malheureusement, avait été abandonné par son auteure, Louve Michaelis, en raison de l'abandon complet de son compte et de son écriture. En bonne lectrice et fan du mélange Harry Potter/ Black Butler, qui sont trop peu nombreux à mon goût d'ailleurs, j'ai supplié l'auteure si je pouvais reprendre sa fiction et j'ai finalement eu son accord il y a peu. Donc voilà, je vous présente cette merveilleuse fiction oh combien troublante! Je tiens à préciser que la partie pacte de ce chapitre en italique vient du début du premier épisode de la série Black Butler.**

 **Je tenais à rassurer mes chers lecteurs que je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire la suite de Secrets of the moon et qu'elle sera posté quand j'aurai terminé, sûrement ce soir ou cette nuit^^. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos reviews, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Le sang est le prix du sang

Prologue

Il faisait nuit noire à Privet Drive. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même le chant des grillons de nuit. Harry tremblait de tout son être alors que son corps meurtris baignait dans son propre sang. Son oncle l'avait à nouveau passé à tabacs, avec une batte de baseball cette fois. Harry en avait assez, Dumbledore ne voulait rien entendre à propos des traitements qu'il subissait chaque été, se faisant répondre à chaque fois qu'il était en sécurité là-bas. En sécurité… quel connerie. Le mal était à l'intérieur même de cette maison, c'était sa propre famille qui le torturait ainsi, lui faisant un peu plus chaque jour perdre le goût de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était né en lui, une part sombre qui jusque là n'avait jamais été présente. Cette créature sombre réclamait vengeance contre ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir, contre ceux qui l'avaient abandonné. Il croyait avoir des amis, mais ceux-ci n'avaient même pas prit la peine de lui écrire ne serait-ce qu'une lettre, même pas une alors qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Ce feu brûlant à l'intérieur de lui voulait la mort de ses traîtres, ce fut là son seul et unique souhaite alors que la mort était sur le point de le saisir.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient, mais il réalisa qu'il flottait dans une sorte d'abysse et pourtant, ce n'était pas complètement le noir. Il flottait au-dessus d'une sorte de symbole étrange et il était entouré d'innombrable plume aussi noire que l'encre. Puis son regard ce porta sur un corbeau perché sur une branche.

 _«Les portes du paradis resteront closes, pour ceux qui ont reniés leur foi, qui ont douté de l'existence du créateur.»_ dit le corbeau en face de lui.

 _«Ce qui signifie, que tu ne peux apparaître qu'à ceux qui comme moi on abandonné toute croyance en le divin.»_ répondit Harry la voix légèrement enroué.

 _«Ma proposition peut donc t'intéresser. Que dirais-tu de conclure un pacte avec moi.»_ poursuivit le corbeau qui était en réalité un démon.

 _«Très bien, j'accepte le pacte si en échange tu promets d'exaucer mes vœux sans plus tarder.»_ s'exclama fortement Harry. Il fut alors emporté avec les plumes noires scellant son pacte qui changement à jamais le monde de la magie. Leur sauveur était mort, mais pour laisser la place à quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs!**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction. Pour répondre à la review de Maoul92, je commence mon écriture de cette fiction après ce chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore posté la suite de _Secrets of the Moon_ et je m'en excuse. Je suis en période de transition vers un nouvel emploi et je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour moi. Même le sommeil est une denrée rare actuellement pour moi. Mais, lentement mais sûrement j'écris petit à petit des bouts de chapitres dans mes temps libres et vous l'aurez bientôt, je vais me donner une go ce week-end avec 3 jours de congé, je devrais y arriver. NE PAS TUER L'AUTEUR! Bon, maintenant que vous avez baissé vos fourches et vos torches, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'ai aimé.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter one

 _Le survivant disparu!  
Sa famille muggles assassinés!_

 _Et oui cher lecteurs, vous avez bien lu! Dans la nuit du 31 juillet, date d'anniversaire de notre sauveur, dois-je le rappeler, est survenu un acte terrible! La famille muggles de Mr. Potter, les Dursley, a été retrouvé morte assassinée dans leur maison au 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Vous vous imaginez bien l'inquiétude du ministère quant à la sécurité de notre héros. Et bien, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, ni de ses effets personnels! Nous sommes en droit de nous demander, qui a tué sa famille? A-t-il été kidnappé par vous-savez-qui? Mais si ce n'était que sa, la découverte des Aurors vous glacera le sang._

 _Car lorsque les Aurors ont inspectés la demeure, ils ont fait l'affreuse découverte dans le placard sous l'escalier. Un matelas avait été installé à l'intérieur et il y avait bon nombre de jouets cassés et le summum de l'horreur fut la détection ancienne de la signature magique de Mr. Potter. Celui-ci semble avoir vécu la majorité de son enfance dans ce placard où il était aussi enfermé, c'est ce qu'a déclaré un des Aurors présent sur les lieux. De plus, lorsque ceux-ci montèrent à l'étage pour découvrir les cadavres des Dursley, une autre vision d'horreur s'offrir à eux. La porte de ce qui semblait être la nouvelle chambre de notre sauveur était parsemée de verrous de toutes sortes et une trappe au bas de la porte avait été installée! Lorsque l'Auror en chef Shacklebolt a défoncé la dite porte, ils retrouvèrent une marre de sang sur le sol._

 _Qu'est-ce que notre sauveur a réellement vécu dans cette demeure? Le directeur Dumbledore clamait haut et fort que celui-ci était en parfaite sécurité et qu'il y veillait. Nous pouvons désormais savoir que cela était faux, car si le directeur avait dit la vérité, alors il aurait découvert que le mal n'était pas seulement à l'extérieur, mais aussi à l'intérieur même de la demeure où résidait monsieur Potter. A-t-il été battu ou torturé? A-t-il été abusé physiquement ou mentalement? Nous ne le savons pas, mais une chose est sûre, si monsieur Potter devait refaire surface, alors le monde magique devra répondre devant son inaction face à la souffrance qu'il a vécu par le passé. Nous avons fermés les yeux, tous et chacun, croyant aveuglément que le supposé leader de la lumière veillait sur lui alors qu'il n'en était rien._

 _Albus Dumbledore est-il réellement celui qu'il prétend être? Devrait-il continuer à être à la tête d'une école remplis d'enfant? Réponse à ses questions aux pages 4 à 10._

 _C'était votre dévouée Rita Skeeter, qui demande humblement pardon à notre sauveur._

Un rire froid se fit entendre lorsque le journal prit soudainement feu. La température était idéale, le ciel d'un magnifique bleu après un jour de tempête. L'air était frais et vivifiante, tous les éléments réunis pour régénérer toute personne ayant besoin de reprendre des forces après un haut taux de stress. Harry porta son regard sur l'océan en face de lui. L'air marin avait se petit quelque chose qui était mystérieux et à la fois son petit côté qui rendait fou bon nombres de marins.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fais ainsi rire, maître?» demanda le majordome.

«Oh, pas grand-chose, simplement que Dumby va avoir des comptes à rendre au Wizengamot. Mme Skeeter a soulevé des points dans son article qui mettront enfin le doute sur les intentions de ce soi-disant Grand-père au grand cœur. Pour une fois qu'elle n'écrit pas d'idioties, cela a quelque chose de rafraîchissant.» répondit avec un sombre sourire sur ces lèvres.

«Est-ce que cela aide nos plans monsieur?» continua l'homme habillé tout de noir.

«Plus que je n'aurai pu l'espérer. Ils seront à ma recherche et en même temps, ils mettront tous les tords sur le dos de ce cher directeur, je me doutes qu'il tentera de s'en sortir avec une pirouette comme il le fait toujours, mais nous savons tous les deux que lorsque la graine du doute est planté, elle ne fait ensuite que pousser davantage, plus rapidement chez certaine personne. Lorsque je retournerai à Hogwarts en septembre, ils me poseront bon nombre de questions sur la raison de ma disparition et du pourquoi je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle. Notre scénario est déjà prêt et j'ai hâte de voir ce qui arrivera cette année, je me délecte déjà d'être le premier septembre, plus que 3 semaines à attendre.» termina le jeune homme, amplement satisfait par la tournure des évènements.

«Désirez-vous un autre rafraîchissement monsieur?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Non, je ne veux rien de plus Sebastian, à moins que tu m'apportes la tête de Dumbledore sur un plateau d'argent.» dit doucereusement Harry.

«Une seule parole, un seul ordre et se sera chose faite. Vous n'avez qu'à demander.» répliqua Sebastian.

«Non, j'ai envie de m'amuser pour l'instant, je veux voir sa réputation et tout ce qu'il a bâtit tomber en ruine, je veux voir sa déchéance de mes propres yeux jusqu'à ce que je le tue moi-même, les yeux dans les yeux et que je puisse savourer la vision de la vie quittant son pauvre corps de vieillard. Prépare les bagages Sebastian, j'ai envi de quitter la France et d'aller en Italie, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays et il me reste encore trois semaines de vacances, n'est-ce pas. Fais vite!» décréta le jeune homme qui se leva en s'étirant.

«Yes, my lord.» répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant devant son maître. Le démon ne regrettait en rien le pacte qu'il avait fait avec le jeune homme. Il allait provoquer de grands changements dans ce monde et ceux qui ne suivraient pas cette vague se verrait engloutir dans les ténèbres. Il avait hâte d'y être.

 _Londres, Wizengamot, Ministère de la Magie_

«Silence, SILENCE!» réclama le ministre de la magie. C'était le brouhaha dans la salle. Jamais il n'aurait cru de sa vie pouvoir enfin confronter Albus Dumbledore devant tout le conseil. Les découvertes faites au 4 Privet Drive était sans précédent. Leur sauveur maltraité par sa propre famille de sang, traité pire qu'un elfe de maison, comment Dumbledore allait se sortir de cela, il ne le savait pas, mais il espérait enfin le faire condamné pour réduire ainsi son pouvoir sur la population sorcière. Finalement, le silence ce fit dans la salle.

«Monsieur Dumbledore, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui?» demanda le ministre avec dégoût.

«Oui monsieur le Ministre, à cause des allégations du Daily Prophet.» répondit le directeur avec un faux air contrit sur le visage.

«Effectivement, vous êtes ici pour inaction envers un mineur à votre charge ayant eu pour conséquence des abus physiques, verbales et surtout de la maltraitance. Vous aviez certifiés il y a plus de 15 ans que ce jeune garçon, monsieur Potter, était en sécurité dans sa famille. Vous nous avez juré avoir fait toutes les vérifications nécessaires à son placement dans cette même famille. Vous nous aviez assuré surveiller le bien-être de ce jeune homme, or toutes les preuves prouvent qu'il n'en ait rien. Que plaidez-vous?» répliqua Fudge en foudroyant du regard le directeur. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent des hommes, il le savait il avait souvent fait appel aux conseils de ceux qui l'entouraient, pas toujours de bons conseils certes, mais des conseils qui lui avaient permis de rester à son poste durant tant d'années. Mais lorsque celui-ci avait vu les images révélant toutes l'horreur qui s'était produit dans la demeure, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu le placard sous l'escalier et la porte de chambre à l'étage, il s'était sentit vieillir de plusieurs années.

«Je plaide non coupable! Certes, cher membre du conseil, je vous aie promis tout cela. J'avais placé des sorts autour de la maison afin de m'avertir tout acte de malveillance ou de maltraitance envers le jeune Harry. Mais jamais aucun de ses sorts ne m'a signalé que de tels actes avaient été commis. Il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais déplacé en personne pour vérifié son état et pour cela je m'en voudrai pour le restant de ma vie, mais je croyais en ce que me disait les sorts de détections, je croyais que tout allait bien pour lui. Lorsque je l'ai vu lors de sa première année, je n'ai vu aucun des signes de maltraitances. Je suis un vieil homme et j'ai fait une erreur impardonnable. Mais je me soucis tous autant vous de ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment, je souhaite de tout mon cœur le retrouver vivant.» plaida le vieil homme devant la foule qui était son public qu'il devait séduire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette garce de Skeeter écrirait un tel article! Il était sur la corde raide et il devrait utiliser ses moyens pour ramener vers lui ceux qui douteraient de lui. Heureusement que la famille Weasley était facilement manipulable, surtout avec de l'argent à la clé, certes, pas toute la famille, mais une grande partie.

«Votre vieil âge n'est pas une raison suffisante Dumbledore! Vous avez failli à votre rôle de gardien et mit en danger la vie d'un enfant par votre total désintérêt. Vos sorts ne vous ont rien révélé? Et bien je vais vous offrir un rafraîchissement de votre TRÈS vieille mémoire, les sorts que vous avez lancé étaient là pour détecter et je cite «''tout sort de maltraitance sur un enfant et toute blessure causé magiquement à un enfant''. Or, dois-je vous rappeler, directeur, qu'il vivait auprès d'une famille de muggles qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas utiliser la magie. Nous sommes en droit de douter de votre compétence en tant que directeur, je crains davantage que nos enfants soient en danger à Hogwarts.» répliqua Amelia Bones qui ne pouvait croire que le vieil homme passe le sort qu'avait vécu Harry Potter pour une simple petite erreur de rien du tout. Sa nièce Suzan était dans cette école et au souvenir de tout ce qui c'était produit dans celle-ci, elle doutait de renvoyer sa nièce dans cette école en septembre.

«Hogwarts est l'endroit le plus sûre qui existe. Mon erreur ne doit pas altérer la vision de cette école où bon nombre d'entre vous avez été. Je conviens que mes sorts n'étaient pas de premier ordre et pour cela, je suis coupable, mais je croyais tellement au lien de famille et j'étais tellement sûre qu'ils accueilleraient leur sang que je n'ai pas douté un seul instant ce scénario. La protection que la mère de monsieur Potter lui a offerte en sacrifiant sa vie était d'autant plus importante qu'elle ne fonctionnait seulement si le jeune Potter était en compagnie de sa famille de sang. Autrement, les protections de sang n'auraient jamais fonctionné et il aurait été en danger.» continua le vieux con glucosé au citron.

«Vous êtes entrain de nous dire, qu'une protection de sang était plus fiable que les plus hautes protections magiques gobelines dont bon nombre de famille sorcières, ayant assez d'argent, sont dotées pour leur foyer? Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il n'aurait pu être en sécurité parmi bon nombre de famille sorcière qui aurait pu non seulement l'élever avec amour, mais aussi qui aurait pu lui enseigner nos traditions et nos coutumes?» s'exclama Fudge qui était outragés des raisons du directeur. Il regarda Amelia qui avait le même regard horrifié que lui, avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une idée que ses arguments étaient irrecevable?

«Oui, je le croyais sincèrement, mais je voulais aussi que le jeune Harry vive une enfance loin de tous les médias et de cette soudaine célébrité qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Je voulais qu'il vive une enfance normale, mais aujourd'hui je réalise la grossière erreur que j'ai commise et j'espère pour me racheter auprès de ce jeune homme et l'aider comme j'aurais du le faire par le passé. Mon inaction me hantera à jamais, mais je veux agir maintenant et j'espère que le conseil me soutiendra dans cette aide à lui offrir, il n'a que trop souffert.» termina Dumbledore, espérant ainsi garder son poste au sein du conseil sorcier. Il était tellement sûre de lui qu'il ne porta pas attention au regard rempli de dégoût et pour certains de haines qui lui étaient adressé.

«Passons au vote, pour ceux qui croit monsieur Dumbledore non coupable, levez vos mains.» demanda Fudge à l'assemblée. Au grand désarroi du vieil homme seul cinq mains se levèrent timidement à la demande.

«Pour ceux qui ne doutes pas de sa culpabilité et qui son en faveur de son retrait de la fonction de président du Wizengamot et de son titre de Grand Manitou Suprême, levez vos mains.» poursuivit le ministre. Le reste des membres du conseil levèrent leur main.

«Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes démit de votre poste de président du Wizengamot et de votre titre de Grand Manitou, vous ne pourrez plus jamais exercer une fonction au sein du ministère. Pour vos crimes contre monsieur Potter, vous êtes condamnés à payer une amende de 50 000 gallions au jeune homme. Vous serez pour les prochaines années, au total de 10 ans, sous la surveillance étroite du ministère et ce, au sein de l'école afin se s'assurer que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise. Au moindre faux pas de votre part, vous serez non-seulement expulsé de votre poste de directeur, mais vous serez aussi condamné à 50 ans de prisons à Azkaban. Comptez-vous chanceux que la peine ne soit pas plus sévère car s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, se serait l'emprisonnement à vie et ce, dès maintenant. Prier pour que monsieur Potter vous accorde sa miséricorde, si tant ait qu'il soit toujours en vie.» proclama le ministre Fudge en faisant résonner le marteau dans la salle.

Dumbledore était plus blanc que neige. Jamais il n'aurait cru être ainsi rabaissé devant les plus hautes sphères de la hiérarchie magique. Son plan avait été parfait du début à la fin. Les Dursley devaient maltraités le foutu Potter pour qu'il soit manipulable à souhait à son entrée à Hogwarts, ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il avait fallu que cette saloperie de famille se fasse bêtement assassinée et Potter restait introuvable. Il espérait que sa marionnette reviendrait en septembre, sinon il devrait se rabattre sur le nullissime Neville Longbottom. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Ce que le directeur ne savait pas, c'était que les gobelins portaient un grand respect envers Harry Potter et que les coffres du vieux fou allaient souffrir de quelques pertes assez importantes dans les prochaines semaines, mais sa, il ne le savait pas encore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais, je sais, pas taper l'auteur, je suis désolée de l'attente mes chers lecteurs, mais je vous garantie que cela valait l'attente! Et BAM 6 pages! Wow, j'ai écrit pendant plus de 4 heures en lignes, ouf... je suis toujours en vie, courbaturé, un mal de cou et une fatigue extrême. Mon cerveau est entrain de se faire la malle comme d'habitude! Enfin, voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction avec Sébastian, mais il y en aura davantage dans le prochain chapitre avec un autre personnage. Je ne vous dévoile pas la surprise donc je ne dis rien de plus, mais sa promet d'être marrant. XD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos reviews j'adore vous lire!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

Chapter two

L'Italie avait été un périple tout en détente et relaxation. Harry comprenait enfin l'expression italienne, _dolce farniente_ , qui signifiait l'art de ne rien faire. Il avait réalisé que les londoniens étaient trop stressés, trop pressés par la vie et n'avait même pas comprit qu'ils étaient leur propre bourreau de leur existence. Ils étaient coupables de leur propre fatigue, de leur propre perte de santé. À toujours courir de gauche à droite, en remplissant un agenda qui n'avait plus aucune disponibilité et pourtant en trouvait, en sacrifiant leur sommeil. Harry avait reprit des forces là-bas, il s'était entraîné physiquement à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps, prolongeant ainsi le temps de son entraînement. Grâce aux potions des gobelins, toutes ses carences et ses malnutritions étaient de l'histoire ancienne, il avait grandit, atteignant un admirable mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, il avait aussi prit énormément de muscles grâce à ses entraînement. Il avait dit adieux à ses lunettes grâce à un sort pour corriger sa vue et même l'améliorer et il avait fait allonger ses cheveux au épaule pour pouvoir les attacher avec un ruban de cuir élégant, ajoutant magnifiquement à ses traits aristocratiques. Le jeune homme se disait qu'il serait bien de venir y vivre après sa dernière année.

Lorsqu'il avait fait son pacte avec Sebastian, il avait cru que celui-ci demanderait son âme en échange, ce qui aurait été normal pour un démon, mais non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il désirait autre chose, quelque chose de plus malsain, de plus noir que sa simple âme. Il voulait la chute du monde magique britannique, il voulait avoir les âmes des coupables, des traîtres et seul Harry pouvait le lui offrir dans sa quête de vengeance, qu'est-ce qu'une âme quand il pouvait en avoir des centaines à la place? Le majordome regardait la détermination de son maître, sa discipline, ses efforts. Quand il n'étudiait pas pour rattraper ses années à Hogwarts pour ne plus paraître idiot et avoir les meilleurs notes de l'école, il étudiait de nombreuses langues tels que le français, l'allemand, l'italien, le grec, l'espagnole, l'araméen, le russe et le mandarin. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas entrain d'étudier, il s'entraînait à différentes formes de combats, corps à corps, armes blanches, armes à feu.

Harry suait sang et eau dans ses efforts, mais il avait une vendetta. On ne pouvait aboutir une vendetta non sans préparation. Il pensa aussi à ce que son conseiller financier Griphook lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait prit possession de son héritage et de ses titres de noblesses. Qu'il devrait se trouver une épouse d'ici ses dix-sept ans, soit à la fin de son année scolaire, car puisqu'il avait prit possession de ses titres, il était de ce fait émancipé et majeur aux yeux de la loi sorcière et tout lord qui se respectait se devait de trouver une épouse dans la première année et avoir une descendance dans les 2 années suivantes. Sinon il se verrait destitué de ses titres et ceux-ci iraient à un autre membre de la famille, peu importe à quel point elle pouvait être éloigné et ne contenir qu'un dixième du sang des Potter et des Black. Et cela répugnait Harry à la simple pensée de voir Malfoy fils récupérer sa chevalière des Black.

Il savait que la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginevra, désirait plus que tout devenir Lady Potter, avoir sa richesse et son nom afin de ne plus vivre dans la misère dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Il se doutait fortement que sa mère, Mme Weasley, y était pour quelque chose dans cette obsession de sa personne et que le vieux fou avait contribué en signant un contrat de mariage entre eux lorsqu'il aurait dix-sept. Il est vrai que le contrat serait devenu obligatoire et il n'aurait pu y échapper lorsqu'il aurait eu ses dix-sept ans. Mais le contrat comportait certains défauts, l'une d'entre-elle était qu'il ne serait valide qu'à partir de l'été prochain à son anniversaire, hors, puisqu'il était devenu Lord Black-Potter, ce contrat devenait nul et non-avenu, car il avait le pouvoir d'annuler le contrat puisqu'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge requis. Ensuite, si cela n'était que ça, l'autre défaut était que ce contrat n'était valide que jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux partis, et bah, par Lucifer, il était bel et bien mort quelques minutes avant de revenir à la vie grâce au pacte. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce contrat puisse exister encore, mais ça, Ginevra Weasley ne le savait pas encore.

Harry pensait davantage à une autre personne, une autre jeune femme qui l'avait intrigué l'année précédente. Malgré les essaies infructueux de Ronald Weasley de le convaincre que sa sœur était mieux pour lui, il avait fait la sourde oreille, préférant observer une certaine Hufflepuff, loyale, magnifique, puissante, farouche sur les bords si on la provoquait, mais surtout, ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle, était son caractère de merde comme elle l'appelait, rien d'étonnant vu sa tante qui était chef du département de la justice magique. Susan Bones représentait très bien sa maison, elle avait toutes les qualités requises, intelligente, bonne combattante et indéniablement loyale, si ce n'était son côté slytherin qui avait commencé à faire son apparition depuis quelques années, elle aurait été la parfaite Hufflepuff.

Au milieu de cette même année, Harry avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle, à vouloir apprendre à la connaître, non pas parce qu'elle était la nièce d'Amélia Bones, mais pour ce qu'elle était elle. Susan avait été surprise au premier abord, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé avant, elle ne comprenait pas son soudain intérêt pour elle, surtout qu'elle restait très méfiante, elle avait toujours été approché par des gens qui voulait seulement l'avoir dans leur cercle d'amis pour son statut de nièce de la chef du département de la justice magique. Mais Harry avait su la convaincre et ils avaient développé une grande complicité, il lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait raconté tout dit. Pour elle, il avait été complètement honnête jusqu'à lui raconter ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, son enfance chez les Dursley. Dire qu'elle avait été choquée fut un euphémisme, elle était folle de rage envers le directeur et ses manigances, elle avait eu envie de l'étriper de ses propres mains pour avoir ainsi joué à dieu avec la vie d'Harry. Elle avait aussi envie d'aller visiter cette famille de muggle et tester quelques sorts sur eux, pas les plus blancs, hein! Par la suite, ce fut elle qui se confia à Harry, la perte de ses parents, le soutient et l'amour de sa tante pour elle, leur lien très fort. Elle considérait sa tante comme une deuxième mère et elle savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa tante Amélia remuerait ciel et terre pour elle. Elle lui raconta aussi combien le revers de la médaille était difficile, le pourquoi elle c'était méfié de lui en premier et vice et versa.

Malgré leur fréquente rencontre, aucun des deux idiots qu'il se coltinait n'avait découvert cela. Et ce fut vers la fin de l'année qu'Harry réalisa ses sentiments pour Susan, il se doutait que son courrier était vérifié par Débildore et sa clique de poulet grillé, si tant est qu'il en recevait. Il avait alors demandé à Susan de ne pas lui envoyer de lettre durant l'été, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen sûre de communiquer avec elle. Hélas, les événements qui avaient suivit durant le mois de juillet avait empêché toute solution valable, jusqu'au moment de sa mort et de sa libération des Dursley. Il avait alors envoyé un message à Susan l'invitant à le rejoindre en Italie pour le reste de l'été, il savait que la tante de celle-ci voudrait savoir où sa nièce se rendrait pour le reste de l'été, ce fut pour cela qu'il proposa à son amie d'emmener sa tante avec elle pour quelques jours, ainsi il pourrait rassurer la femme de la sécurité de Susan et aussi lui demander de garder le secret sur son emplacement. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait sur le balcon de sa grande villa, attendant impatiemment les deux femmes.

«Elles ne devraient plus tarder Maître. Désirez-vous que je prépare quelques rafraîchissement?» demanda alors le majordome.

«Oui Sebastian, de la limonade fraîche servit au bord de la piscine, prépare aussi les transats afin que nos invitées soient confortables, je crois que la soirée sera longue d'explication.» répondit le jeune Lord. Enfin celui-ci entendit le son caractéristique de l'arrivé du port-au-loin. Il fut percuté par une tornade rousse qui le serra si fort qu'il crut mourir étouffé.

«Espèce d'idiot! Imbécile! SANS CŒUR! Tu croyais que je réagirais comment en apprenant ta possible mort dans le Daily Prophet? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer un seul instant à quel point j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de t'avoir perdu!» s'écria la jeune femme en le secouant comme un prunier.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi Susan.» réussit à répondre Harry qui était toujours secoué.

«Crétin arrogant va!» termina Susan en le prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, mais moins fort, elle était juste heureuse qu'il soit toujours envie. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui toussa derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vivement vers la tante de Susan en rougissant.

«Heureuse de vous savoir toujours en vie monsieur Potter. Vous savez que vous avez mit le bordel dans le monde magique avec votre disparition?» dit la femme qui se retenait de rire en voyant sa nièce incapable de lâcher Harry quelques minutes.

«Oui, disons que ce remue-ménage était prévu en effet. Puis-je vous inviter à me suivre jusqu'à la piscine où des rafraîchissements nous attendent, je me ferai un plaisir de tout vous raconter, bien sûre, en échange je veux un serment inviolable que vous garderez mon secret, cela vous convient-il?» proposa Harry aux deux femmes.

«Et bien si ce que vous allez me raconter ne met pas la vie de ma nièce en danger, alors je veux bien vous écouter et faire ce serment inviolable.» répondit Amélia Bones.

«Parfait, Milady?» répondit Harry en proposant son bras à Susan qui s'empressa de le prendre. Il était à elle après tout. Il était vrai que c'était un imbécile, un idiot arrogant et tout, mais il était à elle, point barre. Harry les conduisit au bord de la piscine là où Sebastian les attendait. Celui-ci s'inclina devant les demoiselles et les invita à s'installer, puis leur servi les boissons fraîches.

«Bien monsieur Potter, comme promis, faisons ce serment, ensuite, je veux tout savoir.» dit la femme en tendant le bras.

«D'accord, mais c'est Lord Black-Potter, Mme Bones et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles se serment est si important. Pouvons-nous procéder?» demanda le jeune Lord.

«Moi, Amélia Bones, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne jamais révéler ce que Lord Black-Potter me révélera et de protéger son secret.» procéda la chef du DJM. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque. Elle avait toujours été d'une droiture irréprochable et sans faille. Pourtant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ces derniers-temps, elle réalisait que tout le monde sorcier britannique était corrompu et que ce n'était qu'une question de choix, le choix du camp auquel on voulait appartenir. Dans le cas présent, il y avait le camp de la lumière diriger par Dumbledore et le camp des ténèbres diriger par Voldemort, pourtant ils étaient aussi pire l'un que l'autre. Elle décida ce soir-là de croire en sa nièce Susan, elle ne se doutait pas à quel point son univers allait être bouleversé.

«J'accepte. Merci beaucoup. La nuit du meurtre de mes parents, Albus Dumbledore s'est octroyé des droits qu'il ne possédait pas, à savoir celui de me placer où bon lui semblait, ainsi que le droit de piger dans mes coffres et signer un contrat de mariage entre moi et Ginevra Weasley et finalement, le droit de vie ou de mort à mon encontre. Hors, je n'ai su la vérité seulement que l'été dernier. J'ai été contacté par les gobelins afin de procéder à l'ouverture des testaments de mes parents, ainsi que celui de mon parrain Sirius Black. Les gobelins avaient apprit que c'était le directeur qui avait empêché la lecture du testament de mes parents lorsque je fus en âge de pouvoir le faire. Ils ont été outrés d'avoir été ainsi embobiné, alors ils m'ont envoyés un port-au-loin par hibou afin que je puisse être amené à Gringotts sans être vu par ceux qui surveillait la maison. C'est alors que tout a été découvert, l'argent que Dumbledore volait dans mes comptes, certain montant étant versé à Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et la matriarche Weasley. Le contrat de mariage, les dernières volontés de mes parents bafoués et j'en passe.» commença Harry qui s'arrêta un moment pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et laissé le temps à Amélia d'assimiler la terrible vérité, il y avait encore pire à venir.

«Mme Bones, durant la totalité de mon enfance, j'ai été battu, affamé, maltraité, utilisé pire qu'un elfe de maison. On allait jusqu'à me briser les os si je faisais un pas de travers. J'avais tellement de carences et mon corps avait tellement souffert suite à tout ça que les gobelins ont du augmenté considérablement les effets des potions pour corriger et guérir tout ce que j'avais vécu. Ils ont été choqués par tout ce que j'avais vécu et ils ont voulu m'aider. Dès lors, j'ai tout fait pour faire comme si je ne savais rien à mon retour l'année suivante, tout en tentant de m'éloigner de ceux qui me manipulaient. C'est à ce moment que j'ai finalement décidé de porter mon attention sur les autres élèves pour savoir qui ne me trahirait pas si je lui racontais la vérité sur ma vie. Et c'est là que Susan et moi avons commencé à apprendre à nous connaître et à devenir amis.» poursuivit le jeune homme. Susan serrait la main d'Harry pour le soutenir, elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire et elle savait à quel point s'était difficile pour lui de tout raconter à nouveau, mais elle savait déjà comment était sa tante à ce moment précis. Elle était à la fois horrifiée d'apprendre les sévices qu'il avait subit, mais aussi elle était dans un tel état de rage que Susan doutait fortement que Débildore puisse tenir face à un combat contre sa tante, il n'avait aucune chance face à sa colère.

«Mais alors, que c'est-il réellement passé la nuit du 31 juillet? Et qui est cet homme qui est votre majordome?» question la femme qui tentait de ne pas aller commettre un meurtre envers un certain barbu.

«Je vais y venir. L'année c'est écoulé, je n'avais à ce moment qu'une seule amie à qui je pouvais faire confiance et je devais à nouveau retourner chez mes bourreaux. J'ai demandé à Susan de ne pas m'écrire puisque je savais que le vieux fou lirait mon courrier avant que je ne le reçoive. La nuit du 31 juillet fut celle de ma mort. Ma pourriture d'oncle avait décidé de me passer à tabacs avec sa batte de baseball simplement parce que j'avais oublié de vider les gouttières. Malheureusement, cette fois-là, il a visé ma tête, c'était le point de non retour. Je suis mort d'une hémorragie du cerveau. Entre en scène cet homme que vous voyez-là. Je lui aie donné pour nom Sebastian Michaelis, majordome de la très ancienne et noble famille Black-Potter. Il est un démon et j'ai passé un pacte avec lui. J'étais mort et je flottais dans les limbes, il est venu à moi et m'a offert une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais dire non, la vengeance. J'ai accepté et il m'a ramené à la vie afin de pouvoir accomplir ce pourquoi j'avais concédé au pacte. Il a tué ma «famille» et il m'a libéré en m'emmenant loin pour pouvoir reprendre des forces. Je suis ensuite allé à Gringotts accepter mes titres de noblesse ainsi que mon héritage et me voilà.» continua Harry en laissant sur le cul les deux femmes, l'une, la plus jeune, comprenait le choix d'Harry et elle allait l'aider dans sa démarche, l'autre, était encore incertaine, ses valeurs étaient chamboulés, elle regarda le majordome froid au premier regard.

«Vous avez donc vendu votre âme pour vous venger et mourir à nouveau ensuite?» demanda Amélia interloquée par le choix du jeune homme, à quoi bon revivre si on devait à nouveau mourir ensuite rapidement.

«Non, Sebastian ne voulait pas mon âme en échange, il voulait toutes les âmes de ceux qui m'ont trahis. J'ai bon nombres d'ennemis et de gens envers qui je dois me venger et c'est ses âmes qu'il veut. Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître insensé et cruel, mais voyez les choses en face, le gouvernement est pourris, la population sorcière entière, ou presque en vous excluant Susan et vous, mette leur vie sur les épaules d'un enfant. Des sorciers adultes, entraînés et capable, ont mit leur vie sur les épaules d'un enfant à cause d'une foutu prophétie. Le soi-disant leader de la lumière m'a utilisé comme un pion sur un échiquier, jouant à sa guide une partie contre Voldemort, la vie d'une population étant l'enjeu. Ma vengeance, c'est le ménage de cette pourriture qui tue la population sorcière. Je veux tuer l'engeance à sa source et donner un nouveau souffle à ce monde à l'agonie. Ma question est, Mme Bones, voulez-vous rester les bras croiser et voir ceux que vous aimez mourir pour le jeu de pouvoir des deux zigotos ou voulez-vous participer au changement et à la création d'un nouveau monde?» termina le jeune lord en remerciant silencieusement Susan de son soutient.

Amélia ne savait que penser, toutes ses horreurs qu'avaient subit ce jeune homme à un si jeune âge. Ils avaient tous failli, même elle. Elle aussi avait cru à la prophétie et à l'élu, elle aussi avait mit sa vie, ainsi que celle de sa nièce sur les épaules d'un enfant torturé qui venait à peine de découvrir le monde auquel il appartenait. Elle avait à la fois envi de pleurer et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais aussi d'aller tuer tous ses bâtards qui lui avaient fait du mal. Elle comprenait maintenant que son monde ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ses valeurs ne pouvaient gagnés dans un monde corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, elle avait le choix de rester les bras croisés ou de participer à la fin de ce même monde et d'en créer un nouveau. Elle regarda sa nièce Susan et sut que son choix était déjà fait. Si sa nièce avait choisi, elle le ferait aussi. On ne pouvait rester éternellement ainsi, sans accepter que le changement fasse partie de la vie. Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens et tandis sa main à Harry.

«Lord Black-Potter, au nom de la maison Bones, je vous donne entièrement mon soutien. Ma nièce vous soutiens déjà, à moi d'en fait tout autant. Vous avez chamboulés plus que le monde sorcier aujourd'hui, vous avez chamboulé le miens également. Je dois accepter que tout ne soit pas blanc ou noir et qu'il faut savoir choisir ses batailles. Je vais mettre quelques jours à me remettre de tout ça et je crois que mon séjour ici, dans ce pays magnifique me fera le plus grand bien. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me retirer pour le reste de la soirée, j'ai beaucoup à réfléchir.» Amélia se leva, les salua, puis suivit Sebastian qui la conduisit vers sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas le regard convoiteur du démon sur sa personne, ni le fait qu'un sourire était en plus apparut sur ses lèvres.

«Et bien, cela a été une soirée riche en émotion. Elle va mettre du temps c'est certain à se remettre de tout ça. Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu qu'elle vienne avec moi et qu'elle reste ici quelques jours.» commença Susan, puis elle se tourna vers Harry avec un regard sérieux effrayant.

«Et toi… même si je sais pourquoi tu en aie arrivé là, tu aurais pu au moins m'écrire dès le lendemain pour que je n'ais pas l'impression de mourir!» s'exclama la jeune femme.

«Un homme doit savoir se faire désirer» répondit innocemment Harry qui évita un coup de la part de Susan.

«Idiot, c'est pour les femmes cette expression! Et puis je ne suis pas qu'une jeune femme sans importance Harry! Les autres je m'en fous que tu leur aie pas donné de nouvelle, mais moi? ! Ta…» continua Susan qui fut coupé par Harry l'embrassant fiévreusement et elle se laissa agréablement tenté.

«Ta fiancée…» termina la jeune femme qui redemanda un autre baiser.

«Mais j'y pense, tu crois qu'on aurait du l'annoncer à ta tante?» demanda Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir aux canadiens. Non, vous n'halluciner pas. Il y a bien un nouveau chapitre, vous ne rêvez pas et si vous croyez rêvez pincez-vous. Après un siècle d'attente interminable au point que des gens croyaient qu'elle était abandonnée, voici la suite de cette fiction. Oui, je sais, le chapitre plus cours que le précédent, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Je veux consacré un chapitre en entier pour un événement spécial, d'où le chapitre un peu court. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus long.**

 **Bonne lecture les monstres!**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sebastiant Michaelis n'avait jamais porté son attention sur l'être humain autre que pour se repaître de leur âme. Pourtant, cette femme qui accompagnait la fiancée de son maître l'avait fasciné. Plus que de raison. Il avait bien sentit la droiture de son âme, les valeurs de cet esprit incorruptible et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que son maître racontait son passé, il avait vu sous ses yeux une lueur de ténèbres entachée cette âme si pure et elle grossissait de façon exponentielle. C'était la colère, l'amertume, la culpabilité et la rage qui avait semé cette graine qui devenait rapidement une plante digne du filet du diable. Sebastian était attiré tel une abeille par le miel et il se disait un instant qu'il lui faudrait une compagne dans son éternité, d'autre démon avant lui l'avait fait au fil des siècles afin de ne plus se sentir seul, mais lui s'était juré de ne jamais franchir ce cap. Malheureusement, cette Amelia Bones chamboulait ses principes à coup de séismes destructeurs sur son être. Il l'a dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et s'inclina.

«Voici Miss Bones, votre chambre pendant votre séjour. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je dis bien quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, il me fera plaisir de vous servir.» répondit Sebastian en faisant légèrement rouler le ''R'' dans sa bouche de façon séducteur.

«Merci, mais je n'aurai besoin de rien. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu votre jeu. Vos tentatives de séductions son veinent.» répondit un peu sèchement Amelia qui n'était pas dupe pour un galion. Non mais, il se croyait où se démon? Des plus coriaces c'étaient risqués et s'étaient cassés la figure, ce démon ne ferait pas exception.

«Serait-ce un défi Miss? Si tel est le cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de jouer, car je déteste perdre.» s'exclama Sebastian joueur.

«Tous les autres avant vous ont perdus à ce petit jeu de séduction, vous ne ferez pas exception à la règle, j'y veillerai.» se surprit à dire Amelia qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle acceptait le défi et puis, pourquoi pas, elle n'avait jamais perdu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela arriverait.

«Oh mais je compte gagner! Vous cèderez et vous serez miennes. Tous les coups sont permis, que le jeu commence.» termina le majordome avec un sourire malicieux et disparaissant par la suite dans le couleur, laissant Amelia légèrement rouge, était-ce de colère ou d'attirance, seule elle le savait.

Harry et Susan regardaient ensemble les étoiles dans le ciel collés l'un à l'autre sur un transat. C'était leur moment à eux. Ils avaient passé près d'un mois et demi loin l'un de l'autre et avec sa présumée mort et l'inquiétude de Susan, ils avaient besoin de se retrouvés. Susan avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que celui-ci l'enlaçait tendrement. Elle connaissait la part sombre de son âme, elle-même avait développé le sien durant la dernière année. Toute cette corruption, toute cette douleur et ce miasme goudronneux dans lequel vivait la population sorcière britannique. Les autres sociétés sorcières avaient embrassés le vingtième siècle à bras ouvert. Elles s'étaient modernisées, abandonnant depuis longtemps ses robes de sorcières et ses chapeaux pointus pour des costumes cravates et des vêtements muggles mille fois plus confortable. Même les bâtiments et les boutiques étaient maintenant lumineux, grands et espacés. Les rangés sombres éclairés par des chandelles flottantes avaient laissés place aux grandes baies vitrées et aux éclairages néons, car oui, les sorciers avaient trouvé un moyen de faire fonctionner la technologie muggles dans le monde sorcier.

Malheureusement, la société sorcière britannique s'était recluse elle-même de ce changement, car elle croyait fermement que c'était la perte de leur tradition les plus fondamentales et leur culture. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ce changement, alors que pour les autres sociétés, il avait apporté bon nombre de biens faits, mais aussi, avait provoqué une piqûre de rappelle à tous les sorciers et les sorcières. Celle qu'à force de ne compter que sur la magie, on finissait par oublier les choses simples et élémentaires, telle la pensée indépendante. Susan espérait de tout cœur que les changements que provoqueraient Harry amèneraient enfin leur monde dans le vingtième siècle et abandonnerait derrière lui le passé obscure et rétrograde dans lequel ils avaient été élevés.

«Que comptes-tu faire à la rentrée Harry? Est-ce que tu vas encore te faire passer pour leur héros bien-aimé?» demanda Susan en regardant son bien-aimé.

«Je ne compte pas reprendre mon rôle du parfait petit héros de la lumière. Le vrai moi sera de la partie cette année. Les traîtres regretteront de s'être jouer de moi, je les ferai souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir. Je n'hésiterai pas à user de ma langue acérés pour détruire leur estime.» expliqua le jeune homme.

«Tant que tu n'utilises ta langue que pour ça, c'est d'accord, le reste de son utilité m'appartient.» conclu Susan ce qui fit rire Harry qui déposa un baiser sur son front.

«Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas futur Mme Potter, je compte bien utiliser ma langue d'une toute autre manière sur toi. On doit aussi annoncer à ta tante que nous sommes fiancés, par contre, je ne sais pas si je survivrai, elle peut être coriace quand elle veut.» s'exclama Harry.

«Mouais, mais je crois que Sebastian va la tenir TRÈSSSS occupée dans les prochains jours.» répondit nonchalamment la jeune fille en regardant ses ongles.

«Tu veux dire quoi par là?» questionna le Lord ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

«Tu es brillant sur bien des sujets, mais l'amour reste ton talon d'Achille chéri. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont ton majordome regardait ma tante? Un peu plus et je croyais retrouvée de la bave sur le sol. Il veut la mettre dans son lit c'est un fait et je ne serais même pas étonnée qu'ils aient commencé un jeu de séduction. Donc, résultats, ma tante aura trop l'esprit ailleurs pour penser à te tuer, enfin pour l'instant, considère que tu as un sursis.» rigola la jeune femme qui embrassa passionnément son promis démoniaque pour le faire arrêter de bouder.

«Moi j'ai une meilleure idée et si on allait visiter ma chambre, je suis certaine qu'elle te plairait.» proposa Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

«Je crois mon cher que c'est votre idée la plus brillante de la journée, en avant mon brave, portez-moi à cette humble suite pour me faire vivre la plus passionnante des extases!» termina Susan qui rigola lorsqu'Harry se redressa avec elle dans ses bras telle une princesse et qui transplana jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'emmener bien au-delà de l'extase.

Sebastian eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit son maître et sa promise transplaner. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître aussi serein. Les premières semaines avaient été un calvaire et si lui avait eu droit à la dernière once de bienséance de sa part, les autres n'avaient eut droit qu'à la froideur et au regard menaçant de sa part. Presque l'entièrement de son âme était noire, mais il restait une parcelle d'une blanc éclatant qui refusait de disparaître, ce blanc représentait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa future femme. Le reste du monde pouvait bien cramer qu'il s'en serait battu les couilles. La seule chose que son maître désirait était de détruire ceux qui avaient voulu le détruire. Sebastian attendait avec impatience ce moment, toutes ses âmes qui le nourriraient de façon aussi délicieuse qu'une vierge perdant sa virginité.

Ce qui lui remémora ce jeu qui avait commencé entre lui et Amelia Bones, le fait de savoir que tous ceux avant lui c'étaient cassés la figure à la séduire, ne rendait le défi que plus attrayant et émoustillant. Il l'imaginait sous lui dans le lit, l'implorant de lui faire subir les plus délicieuses des tortures. Elle allait être à lui, non, elle était à lui et si quiconque tentait de lui ravir son trésor, celui-ci allait périr de sa main dans d'atroce souffrance, personne ne touche à ce qui lui appartient. Et sa, tous les démons qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu savait qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais se mettre en lui et ses trésors. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire, ce n'était pas facile d'être un serviteur, mais après tout, il n'était qu'un diable de majordome.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry avait décidé d'annoncer à Amelia Bones sa future union avec sa nièce. C'était un acte hautement dangereux, plus encore, c'était suicidaire! Harry prit le peu de courage qu'il avait et se lança.

«Miss Bones, je voulais vous en parler hier, mais Susan et moi, et bien…Nous nous sommes fiancés en juin à la fin de l'année scolaire et j'aimerais avoir votre bénédiction pour épouser votre nièce avant la fin de l'été, étant émancipé et Lord de ma maison.» expliqua Harry. Ouais, le tact c'était pour les débiles. Amelia manqua de recracher sa gorgée de café.

«QUOI? Non mais vous êtes trop jeune! Et puis, et puis… on doit demander la permission AVANT la demande en mariage, et..» tempêta Amelia qui ne pouvait pas croire que sa nièce, sa petite nièce qu'elle voyait encore enfant voulait se marier.

«Miss Bones, j'imagine très bien le pourquoi de votre réaction, mais sachez qu'il n'y aura que Susan à mes yeux. Elle est unique et je ne vois personne d'autres qu'elle pour devenir ma femme. Comme vous devez le savoir, selon les lois magiques, je me dois de me marier un an après ma prise en fonction en tant que chef de maison, sinon je devrai épouser la femme que le gouvernement magique aura sélectionnée pour moi, ce que je refuse. Donc si mes calculs sont exactes je devrais me marier un jour après la fin des cours, ce qui est quasiment de l'ordre de l'impossible lorsque l'on sait la charge de travaux scolaires, ainsi que les études en vu du diplôme. Je ne veux pas avoir à me marier à la hâte parce que la loi magique me l'oblige. Je veux un beau mariage entouré des gens que je considère comme proche et le seul moyen que je puisse entrevoir cette possibilité est de me marié avec votre nièce avant la fin de l'été. Et sachez aussi que j'ai demandé l'avis de votre nièce en premier lieu avant de vous exposer les faits et ma demande.» termina Harry en prenant la main de Susan,

«Tu me connais tante Amelia, je n'aurais jamais pris une telle décision sans peser le pour et le contre, mais surtout j'aurais coupé les bijoux de famille d'Harry s'il n'avait pas demandé mon avis. Donc, le vif d'or est dans ton camp.» conclu Susan en serrant la main d'Harry, il était à elle après tout, ce ne serait qu'un bout de parchemin confirmant cet état de fait, tout simplement.

«Je déteste être ainsi mise au pied du mur, mais il semblerait que vous ayez déjà décidé. Vous avez grandis plus vite que les autres et je peux voir que vous êtes déjà très liés. Ne me faites surtout pas regretter de vous accorder ma bénédiction, car je vous ferai regretter le jour où vous êtes nés, c'est compris?!» s'exclama la chef du DDJ.

«Oui, parfaitement compris!» s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes en même temps. Le regard froid, mais aussi passionné d'Amelia avait provoqué des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Sebastian. Il n'avait que trop hâte de posséder cette furie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les petits monstres! Et oui! I'M ALIVE! Je sais, cela fait plusieurs mois depuis mes dernières mises à jour de mes fictions. 2019 nous a déjà quitté et 2020 est déjà là, oufff! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, plus ma phase intense où je n'ai fais que lire des fanfics au lieu d'écrire, peut-être par manque d'inspiration, peut-être à cause d'une dépression saisonnière puisque je déteste l'hiver. Les aléas de la vie ont aussi un rôle majeur. Mais, je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous dire que j'ai repris du poile de la bête avec le printemps qui arrive et aussi mes nouvelles résolutions pour 2020 de finir au moins une de mes fictions. Voici la suite que vous attendiez et je vais de ce pas me pencher sur la suite de Deux sauveuses, une histoire dont j'ai eu des nouvelles idées, cette suite est plus sombre que les précédentes, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture, au plaisir de lire vos reviews.**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry travaillait dans son bureau pour peaufiner ses plans de vengeance. De plus, il fallait écrire des lettres aux gens en qui il avait confiance et ils étaient peu nombreux, même Lupin avait perdu cette confiance et il n'était pas certain qu'un jour il pouvait la regagner. Les seules personnes qui avaient encore eu confiance en elles étaient les jumeaux Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Il voulait non seulement les inclure dans ses plans, mais aussi qu'ils seraient présents à son union avec Susan. Il ensorcela ses lettres pour qu'elles ne soient pas lu que par leur destinataire, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de les intercepter. Il ajouta des portoloins spéciaux qui ne se déclenchaient qu'en effectuant une action spécifique, un simple petit sacrifice, une fois activé, ils arrivaient directement chez lui.

Harry savait que depuis un an, leurs âmes étaient devenues de plus en plus sombres. Les jumeaux en avaient assez de leur famille qui suivait aveuglément Dumbledore comme s'il était un Saint. Ils en avaient assez d'être toujours critiques par leurs parents et traités de bon à rien, parce qu'ils préféraient les farces au lieu de suivre les plans de Débildore. Ils haïssaient leur famille, comme Bill et Charlie l'avaient fait avant eux. Pas étonnant qu'ils voulaient couper avec la famille et foutre le camp dans d'autres pays. Plus le temps passait, plus Fred et George développaient des envies de meurtres.

Le cas de Neville n'était pas meilleur. Sa grand-mère tentait désespérément de le transformer en son père. Elle l'obligeait même à utiliser la baguette de son géniteur, même si elle savait qu'elle ne allaitait pas du tout. Il arrivait à peine à faire de la magie et il passait pour un squib aux yeux des autres. Elle n'était qu'une vieille chèvre égoïste qui voulait récupérer son fils à travers son petit-fils. Elle voulait l'obliger à devenir Auror, alors que lui, sa passion, c'était les plantes et plus récemment les poisons. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que la vieille chouette casse sa pipe et s'il pouvait aider à accélérer le processus, il le ferait, de toute façon, qui croirait que le pauvre faible et incompétent Neville Londubat serait capable de commettre un meurtre.

Il avait même du s'acheter une nouvelle baguette en cachette, grâce à l'argent qu'Harry lui avait donné avant les vacances. Et elle était bien supérieure à l'ancienne, 32,66 cm, bois de Pithecellobium arboreum Syn, un arbre poussant dans la forêt amazonienne, avec un coeur de magyar à pointe. Elle était puissante et dangereuse. Il y avait évidemment acheté dans l'allée des Embrumes, jamais Ollivander avait créé une baguette aussi sombre. Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à un poison qui serait indétectable et qui lui éviterait Azkaban.

Luna, pour sa part, aurait à gérer un père à la limite fou aux tendances incestueuses. Au début, ce n'était que des attouchements par-ci par-là, des caresses innocentes. Puis, plus les années passaient, plus elle ressemblait à sa mère volontaire, plus son père la confondait avec elle. Les attouchements augmentèrent, il devenait plus insistant, il voulait toujours plus. Luna perdait à chaque fois un peu plus de son innocence, son cœur se noircissait, il devenait plus froid, plus distant. À plusieurs reprises, Xenophilius avait failli lui voler dans sa virginité, la seule a choisi qui lui restait encore intacte. Et à chaque fois, c'était parce qu'il avait bu. Luna vit apparaître une lettre sur son bureau et elle su tout de suite de qui elle est venue. Il était temps de mettre fin à ce petit jeu et justement, son père entra dans sa chambre,

Luna avait pétrifié son père et maintenant, elle faisait léviter son corps jusqu'à la salle d'imprimerie annexé à leur maison. La presse était grande, mais surtout, elle était en fer forgé, gracieuseté des Non-mage. Elle plaça le corps de son père dans la machine, puis alla jusqu'au levier. C'était une presse ancienne, donc très lourde, si lourde, qu'elle pouvait broyer un corps. Elle regarda avec délectation la peur s'installer dans les yeux de son géniteur. Elle abaissa finalement le levier et la partie supérieure de la presse s'abattit sur lui, le tuant sur le coup. Elle empoigna le médaillon qui lui avait été envoyé, murmura quelques mots, puis elle vit l'âme de son père être aspiré par le médaillon, ce qui enclencha le portoloin, l'emmenant vers sa nouvelle vie.

Leur parent, ainsi que Ronald et Ginevra, étaient partis pour quelques jours en Roumanie pour tenter de convaincre Charlie de revenir en Angleterre et trouver un digne travail au ministère, mais aussi d'aider Dumbledore et oublier ses imbéciles de Dragons, évidemment, pour le foutu plus grand bien de tous. Les jumeaux savaient que c'était peine perdu, mais leurs parents étaient certains de pouvoir le raisonner. Ce qui faisait que les jumeaux étaient prit avec Perceval qui leur faisait la morale depuis plus d'une heure. Fred était exaspéré et George était sur le point d'étrangler le plus vieux. La rage les prenait au ventre, ils arrivaient à saturation. Alors qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à s'isoler dans leur chambre, ils virent une lettre qui les attendait sur leur table de chevet. Ils l'ouvrirent, puis, plus ils lisaient, plus leur envie meurtrière prit de l'ampleur. Un sourire sadique apparut sur leurs lèvres, il était temps qu'ils se libèrent de leurs chaînes, de cette famille qu'ils ne considéraient plus comme la leur. Ils devaient faire leur preuve auprès de leur nouvelle famille, qu'ils méritaient leur place auprès d'eux. Fred et George se regardèrent et ils savaient ce qu'ils feraient. Le premier servirait de distraction, tandis que le suivant serait le coup fatal. Fred sortit de la chambre en premier.

«Percy-pooh, où es-tu? J'ai une question à te poser.» demanda sarcastiquement Fred. Perceval sortit de sa propre chambre en colère.

«Je t'ai répété un million de fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi! C'est Perceval, tâche de t'en souvenir! Et puis c'est quoi cette question que tu voulais me poser? Sûrement quelque chose de stupide comme d'habitude.» répondit Perceval clairement en colère contre son stupide frère. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été inférieurs à lui après tout.

«Je n'ai aucune question.» continua Fred imperturbable.

«Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé pauvre idiot si tu n'avais aucune question?!» hurla Perceval.

«C'est très simple, diversion.» termina le jumeau.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Il était sur le point de hurler lorsque Fred lui lança un sort de silence. Désemparé, Perceval se retourna tremblant vers la source de sa douleur et vit George avec un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté dans la main. Il affichait un sourire dément, presque joueur.

«Alors, grand frère, qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te sentir impuissant face à ta mort imminente? Tu vois, c'est toi et le reste de se simulacre de famille qui êtes stupides. À chaque fois que vous nous rabaissiez, nous devenions plus fort, plus sombres. Nous avons trouvé une vraie famille qui nous accepte tel que nous sommes. Et toi, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de voir le monde magique tomber. Si ce monde croyait que Voldemort était un monstre, alors ils n'ont encore rien vu. Adieu Perceval.» répondit George alors que Fred en avait profité pour prendre l'une des dagues qu'ils cachaient dans leur chambre. Il trancha la gorge du plus vieux qui s'écroula en s'étouffant avec son propre sang.

Fred nettoya sa dague en sifflotant tandis que George fit léviter le corps pour aller l'enterrer non loin de la maison. Alors que George s'occupait du corps, Fred en profita pour faire disparaître les preuves du meurtre avec la baguette du défunt, rendant la maison aussi étincelante que si Molly Weasley l'avait nettoyé. Puis il alla rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait à côté de la tombe. En même temps, ils murmurèrent l'incantation et l'âme de Perceval fut aspirée dans le médaillon qu'ils tenaient et furent emmené vers leur nouvelle demeure.

Neville travaillait depuis plusieurs mois sur un poison qui serait intraçable. Il soupira de frustrations. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette vieille peau qui lui cassait les pieds et qui ne voulait pas crever de vieillesse. Il avait beau tout essayer, chaque poison qu'il avait fabriqué était détectable d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il balança contre le mur l'un de ses flacons avec rage. Il en avait marre, il n'avait aucune envi d'attendre un an de plus pour obtenir ces titres et ce à la seule condition qu'il devienne un Auror, car il savait que celle-ci utiliserait son pouvoir pour le déshériter s'il ne suivait pas les traces de son donneur de sperme. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, mais plus les années passaient, plus il les détestait. S'ils n'avaient pas prit pour le camp de Dumbledore et qu'ils étaient restés neutre comme tout sang-pur qui se respectait, alors ses géniteurs seraient toujours en vie et il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette enfance infernale.

Mais le résultat était là, ils avaient été assez stupides pour prendre position dans la guerre et choisir le soi-disant camp de la lumière qui les avait mené à leur perte. Neville prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer, espérant qu'une solution lui viendrait en tête. Puis, finalement, un éclair de génie traversa son esprit, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? À force de vivre dans le monde sorcier, on en oubliait les solutions les plus simples. La magie et les poisons étaient détectables, mais les méthodes muggles ne l'étaient pas. Il pouvait pousser sa grand-mère du haut de l'escalier et faire passer cela pour un terrible accident causé par la vieillesse. Ainsi, personne ne le soupçonnerait puisque la majorité du monde magique croyait qu'il n'était pas plus puissant qu'un squib et qu'il était aussi trop trouillard et idiot pour penser à commettre un meurtre. Il fallait être réaliste à la fin, tout le monde le croyait dépendant de la vieille bique, jamais il ne pourrait survivre sans elle. Il avait l'alibi parfait. Il devait simplement trouver le moment parfait pour en terminer définitivement.

Ce soir-là, Luna et les jumeaux Weasley atterrirent à la villa en Italie. Ils ont été accueillis par Sebastian, qui les dirigea chacun vers une chambre, vu l'heure tardive de leur arrivé, afin qu'ils puissent se reposer et rencontrer son maître. Sebastian récupéra les médaillons avec fébrilité. Ses premières âmes depuis qu'il avait conclu un pacte avec Harry James Potter et il sentait déjà qu'il allait profiter de son premier festin. Ses âmes hideuses étaient délectables à souhait. Sebastian s'assurerait que les médaillons retournent à leur propriétaire. Aucun des nouveaux arrivants ne regrettait leur geste. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils se sentaient enfin libres.


End file.
